This is an application for continued support of the Alcoholism Research Center at Washington University. A broad range of projects are proposed, including studies of neurochemical changes associated with chronic alcoholism in man, the role of CNS serotonin on consumption of alcohol in the development of tolerance and dependence in animals, the transmission of alcoholism in man using models derived from population genetics, and the role of alcoholism in criminality and recidivism. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cloninger, C.R. and Guze, S.B. Hysteria and Parental Psychiatric Illness. Psychol. Med. 5: 27-31, 1975. Cloninger, C.R., Reich, T. and Guze, S.B. The Multifactorial Model of Disease Transmission: II. Sex Differences in the Familial Transmission of Sociopathy (Antisocial Personality). Br. J. Psychiatry 127: 11-22, 1975.